Missing You
by Azbm811
Summary: **Finished**Harryand Herms have a rough breakup. In the end both go their seperate ways. What happens when they meet up again? Will sparks fly?
1. The old days

Missing you  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter Chars. If I did I would be rolling in cash. I think the plot is mine though.  
  
Rating: PG-13 just to be safe  
  
Summery: Harry and Hermione have a rough breakup. In the end both go their separate ways. What happens when they meet up again? Will sparks fly? This is my first fanfic. H/Hr 4ever R/R  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Hermione POV  
  
I wake up feeling empty everyday. I still can't believe I broke up with Harry. I thought that we were the perfect couple. I guess you can never think anything will go your way.  
  
Knock, Knock  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Sup Ron come on in"  
  
"What ya up to Herms?"  
  
"Just thinking of the old days when we were all best friends"  
  
**Flashback**  
  
"Just stand still Harry"  
  
"Why"  
  
"So I can take the picture of us"  
  
"Well if you want it then you have to catch me"  
  
"Come back here Harry"  
  
Boom!  
  
"You can get off of me now Herms"  
  
**End of Flashback**  
  
"I know that you miss him Herms"  
  
"No I don't he left me and he's not coming back for me"  
  
"I know that Herms but you have to be the brave one and write to him first"  
  
"I know that but it hurts so much to even think of him" "Damn it Harry why'd you have to leave me"  
  
"It's okay Herms you just have to be brave"  
  
**Flashback**  
  
"Come on Ron take the damn picture."  
  
"Ok, god just hold your horses"  
  
"Well that's another picture for the book"  
  
"No Herms I'll always keep this in a special place in my heart"  
  
**End of flashback**  
  
"Say Herms do you want get a bite to eat?"  
  
"Sure I guess"  
  
On the way to the diner Hermione bumps into a man on the side of the road.  
  
"I'm so sorry"  
  
"It's okay"  
  
In his haste to get away the man drops a picture. Seeing this Hermione picks it up  
  
"Oh my god"  
  
  
  
Ok that's it for now. I think I'll leave you guys with a cliffhanger. Muhahaha! Please R/R. The next chapter will be go out to the 10th reviewer. Flames ok but constrictive criticism preferred. 


	2. The Picture

Missing you  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter Chars. If I did I would be rolling in cash. I think the plot is mine though.  
  
Rating: PG-13 just to be safe  
  
Summery: Harry and Hermione have a rough breakup. In the end both go their separate ways. What happens when they meet up again? Will sparks fly? This is my first fanfic. H/Hr 4ever R/R  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Ron come here"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Do you remember this picture?"  
  
"This is the picture that I took of you and Harry 7 years ago"  
  
"I know that. I bumped into a man who looked like Harry and he dropped this picture on the ground"  
  
"Look for a sign on it to show if it was him"  
  
**Flashback**  
  
"I'm moving to a nice cottage on the top of a hill"  
  
"Cool can I come and vist once in a while?"  
  
"Sure, I'd love to have you as a guest"  
  
"Ok then talk to yak later"  
  
"See ya"  
  
"Bye"  
  
**End of flashback"  
  
Sure enough when she looked on the back of the picture there was an address  
  
Harry Potter 5312 Hillberry Hills Little cottage up the road Little Whingsing England  
  
"Do you think he dropped that on purpose?"  
  
"Maybe I guess we'll find out soom enough"  
  
"Maybe it a trap for someone who wants to kill us"  
  
"Nah"  
  
"I don't think it is "  
  
"Ok then we'll go there tomorrow"  
  
"Ok?"  
  
"Ok"  
  
"Meet me at my house tomorrow and we'll see if Harry really living"  
  
"See you later"  
  
Ok that's it for now. Please R/R. Flames ok but constrictive criticism preferred. 


	3. The Cottage Talk

Missing you  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter Chars. If I did I would be rolling in cash. I think the plot is mine though.  
  
Rating: PG-13 just to be safe  
  
Summery: Harry and Hermione have a rough breakup. In the end both go their separate ways. What happens when they meet up again? Will sparks fly? This is my first fanfic. H/Hr 4ever R/R  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"Ok Ron ready to go and see if Harry is there?"  
  
"Of course"  
  
"Ok then let's go"  
  
Two seconds later they were outside of Harry's so called house. Hermione walked up to the door and knocked. Knock, Knock.  
  
"One second"  
  
A couple of seconds later Harry opened the door.  
  
"Her..mi..oh..ne??"  
  
"Is that you??"  
  
"Yes it's me"  
  
What are you doing here?"  
  
"Remember all those years ago when you told me I could come and visit?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Well here I am"  
  
"I'm sorry Hermione"  
  
"For what Harry?"  
  
"For being a prat"  
  
"I can't remember a day after we broke up that I didn't cry myself to sleep."  
  
"I..I..I felt so miserable like part of me was missing and I would never be the same."  
  
"All this time I spend to look for you and to tell you that I was sorry that I broke up with you"  
  
"I need you Hermione to be there for me to love, to hold, when I'm felling blue you make me fell better"  
  
"I need you in my life and I hope you can find it in you heart to forgive me. Maybe we can start over again. I don't care if you don't want me as a boyfriend. Just to have you there, as a friend is good enough. Do you accept my apology?"  
  
"....Yes I do I forgive you"  
  
"Hello did I disappear?"  
  
"No Ron you're still there."  
  
"Thank you Ron for telling me to try to talk to Harry."  
  
"Your Welcome"  
  
Fin  
  
Well that's it. If I get enough reviews on this story I'll make a story about how Harry and Hermione got together, broke up, and after they got together again. See ya. 


End file.
